Dos de Corazones
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: La oscuridad cierne muchos secretos. Entre ellos, un ser cuyo conocimiento se limita a su nombre y su existencia. Pero, en cierto momento, un ser de luz surge y le muestra que el mundo es mucho más que tinieblas. [AkuRoku]
1. Prólogo: Oscuridad

**Dos de Corazones**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes usados son propiedad de Square Enix / Disney.

* * *

Rondar por la oscuridad no es nada divertido. ¿Imaginas el mirar hacia todos lados, y no ver absolutamente nada? Pero¿Y si jamás hubieses visto nada?

¿Y si en realidad no existieras?

Pero ahí estaba; envuelto en un manto de tinieblas y sabiendo que vivía a pesar de no ver mas allá de la nada. Así había sido siempre, y tras vagar por infinitos mundos de negrura se dio cuenta finalmente de que su existencia era la nada.

Pero entonces¿Por qué tenía un cuerpo¿Y por qué podía moverse, tocarse y oír su respiración pausada?

¿Por qué existía?

Solo conocía dos cosas. Su nombre era Roxas y tenía voluntad propia.

Y entonces, al pensar que su existencia era vana, una luz apareció frente a el. Roxas cerró sus ojos. La luz lo lastimaba.

El ser de luz se acercó al cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, que cubría su rostro del intruso a su monótona oscuridad. El extraño hizo un ruido de exasperación con la lengua.

Roxas se atrevió a asomar un poco a través de sus dedos, y pudo distinguir una figura. Alzó una mano, y la posó en la mejilla del intruso, recorriendo todo el rostro a la par que se palpaba el suyo.

Era igual a el.

Roxas se incorporó. Vio que la luz naranja provenía del hombre. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras seguía tocando el cuerpo del extraño y se tocaba a si mismo. Sí, era definitivamente igual a el.

Vio entonces con fascinación que la persona enrojecía y separaba la mano de Roxas de su cuerpo.

Roxas formó una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Roxas.

-El nombre es Axel; A-X-E-L. ¿Lo captas?

Lo captaba. El era Axel y venía a sacarlo de la oscuridad.

* * *

Es raro como pueden cambiar las cosas tan rápido; también, como el tiempo pasa tan daspacio. Es como cuando deseas que sea la hora de salida de el colegio. En cuanto más ansías el repicar de la campana que anuncia la libertad, más se aferran las agujas del reloj a permanecer en su sitio.

Cambio y tiempo. Dos cosas que van de la mano pero se repelen constantemente.

Roxas sentía que ambos habían cruzado en el camino de su vida, haciéndolo tropezar, caer, y darle un peso de plomo para que no pudiera levantarse.

Y precisamente, ese peso plomo es el que siente el rubio al estar en el centro de aquella habitación tan rara. No parecía haber piso visible, y sin embargo sus pies tocaban algo que lo hacía flotar en el centro del lugar. Muy por debajo de el, un símbolo extraño estaba grabado.

Roxas escudriñó a su alrededor. Doce pilares se alzaban desde muy debajo de sus pies, y a su altura se transformaban en tronos del mismo color de la habitación. Los respaldos de las sillas eran altos, y cada uno mostraba un símbolo grabado en relieve.

Todos los asientos estaban colocados a distinto nivel.

Cada butaca tenía a un integrante sentado en el. Todos, vestidos con la monocromática toga y la capucha puesta.

El rubio miró al trono más alto. Parecía ser el del jefe del lugar.

-Buen trabajo, Axel. Por fin lo encontraste.- La voz burlona de una mujer resonó en la habitación, y el comentario hizo que el chico se pusiera en guardia. Aún no comprendía como se había dejado arrastrar por Axel, mucho menos comprendía que querían con el. Agradecía el haber sido sacado de las tinieblas, pero la inseguridad aún era su compañera. Todo era nuevo para el, pero a la vez es como si los conocimientos hubiesen llenado su cabeza en un segundo.

Conocía el lenguaje, las necesidades y los deseos.

-Cállate, Larxene- Roxas pudo captar la voz del sujeto que lo había traído, e inexplicablemente, sintió un dejo de alivio.

-Pero qué maleducado, señor de las Llamas Bailarinas- esta vez, una voz masculina y con un dejo de dulzona malicia, se hizo resonar. La mujer rió. Axel se limitó a hacer un ruido con la lengua.

-Nee¿Qué no es 'El Torbellino de las Llamas Danzantes?', Marluxia?

-Déjalo, Demyx. El señor florecita no tiene la capcidad de memorizar las cosas...

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Ax..?!

-¡SILENCIO! – Roxas se sobresaltó. El potente grito aún retumbaba en la habitación, y solo quedo el sonido de las respiraciones contenidas de los demás. – Axel, haz el favor de controlarte. Marluxia, Larxene, cálmense. Y tú, Demyx, simplemente cállate. – Los mencionados se miraron con odio entre ellos, excepto uno que se limitó a bajar la cabeza mansamente. Por un curioso instante, el rubio tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de reír. Se calló a tiempo al oír la voz potente de nuevo.- Bueno, Axel. Buen trabajo. Ya somos trece en la Organización, lo cual hace un número muy positivo, y…

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó Axel. Odiaba cuando Xenmas tomaba decisiones apresuradas. - ¡El chico ni siquiera ha dado su opinión¡Ni siquiera sabe…!

-¿De qué hablan todos ustedes?- dijo entonces Roxas, más confundido que nunca. Al parecer lo querían para unirse a algo; pero ¿por que el? - ¿Podría alguien explicarme para qué me quieren ustedes, y por que estoy en este lugar? Y, por cierto¿Dónde estoy?

El hombre de la silla más alta miró a Axel, el cual suspiró cansinamente. Se bajó entonces la capucha. Los demás le siguieron, y entonces Roxas pudo mirar los rostros de los integrantes de la sala.

-Verás, Roxas. Nosotros… Demonios, Superior¿De verdad tengo que contarle todo yo? Usted es el jefe, debería…

-Calla. Tu lo trajiste, tu le explicas todo.- Atestiguó el llamado Xenmas, el cual era un hombre moreno, de rasgos finos y cabello plateado. Sus ojos claros denotaban enojo.

-En fin… somos una Organización, cuyo objetivo es… bueno… primero que nada, somos Incorpóreos.

-¿Incorpóreos?- Roxas no comprendía esto. ¿Cómo podían ser incorpóreos si todos ahí tenían un cuerpo? Se percató entonces de que Axel daba otro suspiro, resignado.

-Esto va a ser muuuy largo….

Roxas aprendía rápido. Captaba todo a la primera, y no se sorprendió mucho al saber que no tenía corazón. Supo entonces que su vida, o media vida, fue otorgada gracias a un corazón fuerte; el corazón de su Corpóreo.

También entendió lo que eran los Sincorazón, y que su Corpóreo se había transformado en uno. Así nacían todos los seres como el. Los incorpóreos.

Por ende, comprendió que no tenía corazón, y por lo tanto, no tenía sentimientos.

-Así que… soy un Incorpóreo…- Roxas se miró el cuerpo por primera vez. Lo había palpado muchas veces, pero nunca visto en si. Estaba desnudo, pero curiosamente eso no sobresaltaba ni a el ni a nadie. Quiso mirar su rostro, imaginando como sería y si se parecería al de Axel. Sonrió. - No tengo corazón.

-Ninguno aquí lo tiene, Roxas.- contestó Axel, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto pesado mientras ambos hacían la mueca. Xenmas carraspeó.

-Comprendo que tendrás una sed terrible de información, así que, Zexion…- el Superior miró a un joven de cabello azul, más largo de un lado y que le cubría casi toda la cara. Estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía cara de ligero desinterés.- te encargo el cuidado de Roxas. Instrúyelo y….

-¡NO!

Todos miraron hacia abajo. Hasta Xenmas se sobresaltó. Roxas lo miraba con enojo.

-¡Yo quiero estar con Axel! – el chico miró la sorprendida mirada del mencionado – El me encontró… ¡Quiero estar con el!

-Escucha, Zexion podrá otorgarte más información que este…

-Ya lo oíste, Superior- atajó Axel. Alzó la palma de su mano frente a el y creó un portal de oscuridad. Se introdujo a el y reapareció al lado de Roxas. Le rodeó con un brazo. – El chico quiere estar conmigo, así que no veo mucho problema. Sobre información y eso, ya nos las arreglaremos. Memorizo rápido¿Sabe?- Axel sentía que había hablado mucho, pero no podía dejar de sentir una satisfacción extraña y mantener la estúpida y confiada sonrisa en sus labios. Miró el rostro del chico. Los orbes azules le daban las gracias.

-Pero… ¡Bah, hazte cargo, Axel¡Ya que¡Luego no te quejes de que te puse de niñera, que te ofreciste solo! – cortó Xenmas, masajeándose las sienes. A veces no comprendía a los demás. ¿Qué querían¡Era un Incorpóreo! – Doy por terminada la reunión. Váyanse por ahí.

Todos los presentes dieron un suspiro de alivio. Odiaban las reuniones con Xenmas, pero que se le iba a hacer. Creó cada uno un portal de oscuridad, y bajaron al suelo. Una puerta se abrió, y el acceso al castillo Oblivion y hogar de los Incorpóreos se tendió frente a ellos.


	2. Cap 1: Encuentros

**Cap.1 ****– Encuentros**

* * *

Los majestuosos tronos bajaron de nivel, quedando todos a la altura de donde Roxas estaba parado. Un haz de luz se divisó a su derecha, y vio con asombro una puerta que daba al interior de una habitación inmensa.

Todos los hombres se dirigieron al haz de luz. Unos bostezando, otros mirándolo discretamente con curiosidad, y otros más colocando una sonrisa de burla, y señalando con la cabeza a Axel.

-Bueno, chico, lo primero que necesitas es ropa. – Roxas dejó de observar a sus nuevos "compañeros de trabajo" y volteó hacia Axel. Éste se percató de los que le señalaban y reían.- ¡Eh, idiotas, vengan aquí y díganmelo en la cara!

Roxas se sobresaltó. ¿Había provocado él la ira del pelirrojo?

Una mujer rubia, de complexión esbelta y ojos inquisidores se acercó, en compañía de un hombre alto de cabellos desmarañados y sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No te exaltes, cariño. Podrías arruinar tu hermoso rostro- Axel sintió las yemas de Larxene rozar su mejilla, y la apartó de un golpe. Ésta solo rió, divertida.

-Deja de escupir veneno, Larxene. – espetó Axel con rabia. Bonita hora habían elegido para provocarlo.

Marluxia se adelantó, sonriendo de manera extraña, lo cual dio un escalofrío a Roxas. Axel frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad crees poder hacerte cargo de el chico, Axel? Tu no eres lo que se dice el mejor tutor del mundo – el hombre estudió con la mirada a un confundido Roxas, que no sabía que querían esos tipos, ni por qué los ojos azules del hombre le recorrían tan lascivamente. De improvisto, le tomó éste de la quijada, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros de el. Roxas sintió el aliento caliente muy cerca de sus labios, y su cerebro exclamó _'peligro'_.

-Es lindo el chico¿Eh? Me encantaría ver su expresión, pidiendo por más… - Axel explotó. Se quitó la gabardina, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y alejando de un tirón a Roxas, le cubrió con ésta.

Se colocó frente al chico y encaró las despectivas miradas de los Incorpóreos.

-¡Con el chico no te metes, Marluxia! Ya te conozco todas las mañas, idiota, y si crees que puedes meterle mano a Roxas, estás muy equivocado.- El mencionado observó el fuego de la ira de Axel en sus ojos, y sonrió.

-Uh, el bailarín flameado se tomó en serio lo de tutor- La rubia rió, pero Axel hizo caso omiso, manteniendo sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules de Marluxia. Éste finalmente sonrió con suficiencia.

-Espera a un descuido Axel, uno solo, y ese chico se agregará a mi lista.- el pelirrosa se dirigió entonces a Roxas, que se apegó más al cuerpo de Axel, asustado.- nos veremos luego, pequeño. – y le acarició los cabellos dorados. Roxas cerró los ojos fuertemente, y Axel gritó de nuevo.

-¡Largo ya!

Riendo, se alejaron por el pasillo que conducía al interior de Oblivion.

-Vaya bastardos, se divierten amenazando carne nueva…- murmuró para si Axel. Se percató del cuerpo tembloroso pegado a su pecho, y suspiró, haciendo una media sonrisa. Le recordaba un cachorro asustado a los pies de su amo.

El rubio Incorpóreo estaba asustado. Vaya que lo estaba. ¿Así serían todas las personas en ese sitio? Aún sentía la mirada recorriéndole el cuerpo, como dos babosas que se arrastraban en su piel, y con un escalofrío, recordó la sensación del aliento del hombre golpeándole la cara.

-¡Eh, Roxas!- El mencionado salió de su ensimismamiento, y vio que el pelirrojo le miraba preocupado. Le trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

Axel volvió a suspirar, y estudió al chico. Estaba apenas tapado con su gabardina, pero aún había mucha piel expuesta.

Como por impulso, se sonrojó.

-Bueno chico, como decía antes de que esos imbéciles nos interrumpieran, te hace falta ropa. Te regalo la gabardina, tengo muchas, así que…

-¿Son todos así?

Axel se calló. ¿A qué venía la pregunta de Roxas? Observó su cara, que denotaba cierta tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Roxas se encogió de hombros. Todo en el mundo le parecía extraño, y a pesar de que le dijeran que no tenía sentimientos, fue claro el estremecimiento que su cuerpo tuvo al estar cerca del tal Marluxia.

Le carcomía por dentro la duda, y deseaba que no fuera verdad.

-Acaso todos… ¿Son como ese hombre?- se mordió el labio. No quería tener esa sensación de que su pecho se oprimía nunca más.

Axel entonces comprendió la pregunta, y algo parecido a la tristeza, mezclado con ira e impotencia le embargó.

Maldita la hora en que Marluxia había decidido dirigirle la palabra a Roxas.

-No, no todos son así, Roxas- dijo, tratando de sonreír.- la mayoría son simpáticos a su modo, pero hay que hallarles la gracia a cada uno. Por ejemplo, Zexion, el chaparro de cabello azul, es una rata de biblioteca. Casi siempre está de mal humor, pero es de excelente ayuda cuando tienes una duda de tipo académico. Es buen tipo- Roxas recordó el nombre, y la cara de indiferencia de el que iba a ser su tutor. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a Marluxia.

Axel continuó.

-Otro chico simpático es Demyx. Es algo torpe, pero es un excelente cocinero y un chico confiable. Aunque…- Axel, sonriendo de una manera extraña, se separó de Roxas, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo. Metió la mano hacia el otro lado de la puerta, y sacó de la capucha de la toga a un confundido chico, que tenía la cara más roja que un tomate. Axel rió- … le encanta espiar por ahí. ¿Cierto, Dem?

-¡Perdón, perdón¡No quería espiar, pero…!

-Pero tenías curiosidad¿eh?- Demyx, derrotado, asintió. Miró con cara llorosa a Axel, suplicante.- Por favor, no le cuentes a Xiggy, el va a…

-¿Que no me cuente qué?

Demyx se sobresaltó, y Roxas soltó un grito al ver a un hombre con parche en el ojo derecho, cola de caballo y cicatrices en la cara, colgando de un techo inexistente, justo entre Demyx y el, lo cual era menos de tres metros.

-¡Por Dios, Xigbar¡Deja de aparecerte así, desgraciado, casi nos sacas el corazón!

Xigbar hizo una mueca.

-Buen chiste, torbellino danzante, pero no tengo tiempo para tu humor negro. – El hombre bajó del techo, y dirigió su mirada ámbar al chico Demyx, que estaba temblando levemente.- ¡Y** tú,** holgazán, me insististe que te entrenara tras la reunión con Xenmas, y mira qué haces¡Te largas y me dejas plantado solo por espiar al nuevo chico! Nunca más un favor te haré, mocoso…

-¡Perdón, Xiggy, perdón! Pero es que…- el chico dirigió su mirada al extrañado Roxas, y se sonrojó un poco. Sacó entonces unas galletas de entre sus ropas y se las tendió al rubio.- cociné algunas galletas, y me pareció adecuado darle la bienvenida al nuevo chico de alguna forma…

Xigbar dirigió su mirada a las galletas, luego a Roxas, y al final a Demyx. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, te la paso esta vez. ¡Pero como vuelvas a llegar tarde a los entrenamientos, te perforaré con mis pistolas, Demyx!

Xigbar abrió un portal de oscuridad, y se fue tan rápido como apareció. Axel resopló. Roxas no comprendió del todo la escena, pero miró la bolsa que le tendía el tal Demyx, y su cara con una sonrisa agradable.

Definitivamente, tampoco se parecía a Marluxia.

-Tómalas, Roxas. Son comida, y debo decir que saben muy ricas.- Demyx rió al comentario del pelirrojo, y Roxas se acercó, tomando el paquete. El olor dulzón le agradó mucho.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, Roxas.- Rió el chico castaño. Le miró con sus juguetones ojos azul cielo- es agradable ver gente nueva por aquí, los demás a veces son un poco aburridos.

-¡Hey, niño¿A quien le dices aburrido, eh?- Axel tomó por el cuello a Demyx, y le revolvió los cabellos con fuerza.

Roxas sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho, pero fue cosa de milésimas de segundos.

-¡Ay, ay¡Bueno, todos menos Axel!- exclamó, y el pelirrojo lo soltó, riendo. –Y Xiggy, por supuesto.- Roxas notó un brillo rojo en las mejillas del chico, y sonrió también. Demyx lo percató, y amplió el gesto.

-Soy Demyx, gusto en conocerte, Roxas.

Y le tendió una mano, que, al ver el gesto de Axel, estrechó con la suya.

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones. El tema de la ropa aún me preocupa, así que vayamos con Laxeus a ver que puede hacer con eso.- Roxas asintió, y Demyx abrió un portal de oscuridad.

-Bueno, yo me voy, que Xiggy se enfadará más conmigo.- y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Roxas, desapareció.

"_Quizá no sea tan malo después de todo",_ pensó el rubio, siguiendo a Axel por la puerta que lo conducía a su nueva vida.


End file.
